Hungercraft Minegames: Yogscast Style
by Crazy Yognaught
Summary: Ridgedog is hosting another Hunger Games! But this time, Crystal is thrown into the games with a team who will surely lose. Without the ability to respawn, will she survive or leave her little brother in the care of Ridgedog when she dies?


Chapter 1- The-not-really-fair-reaping

It was early morning and all was quiet in Tekkitopia. All except the noise of Ridgedog knocking on doors. He went to everyone's houses and he would move onto the next after only 5 minutes. One young woman stared out her window, taking in all that was happening. She wasnt supposed to be in Tekkitopia so she feared she would be found out as Ridge neared her house.

Meanwhile...

Honeydew and Xephos were fast asleep in their beds when a knocking on the door woke Xephos up. He went to open it whilst rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Xephos! May I come in?" A wild Ridgedog appeared.

"Oh, err, yeah. Honeydew is still asleep though," Xephos yawned and rubbed his eyes one last time "do you want me to wake him up?" He asked as Ridge walked in. Ridgedog shook his head and carried on walking in.

"Xephos, I would like to invite you and Honeydew to a meeting. Can you come?" He said as he sat down on Xephos' bed. Honeydew rolled over in his 3 wide bed groaning as he started to pull round.

"I suppose so. What time is it? And where?" Xephos said as he offered a coffee to Ridgedog.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there. And the meeting is now." Ridge clicked his fingers and suddenly Xephos and Honeydew teleported to a crowded arena where they saw most of the other people in Tekkitopia. On a stage at the front was a podium and on that a glass ball filled to the top with slips of paper.

Honeydew picked himself up from the floor, now fully awake, and looked around confused. He rubbed his bottom where he landed and looked around. He recognises everyone, it's most of the Yogscast but some people aren't there.

"What the f*ck is happening?" He asks Xephos, who is looking just as confused.

"I don't know, but I think that Ridge might be holding another survival games." He looked at everyone, trying to figure out who they were waiting for.

5 minutes later, Lalna appears in the arena next to Honeydew and Xephos. According to Xephos, this was everyone now, but he was wrong. The girl from earlier wasn't there, but she soon would be.

Ridgedog knocked on the final door. He didn't know whose house it was or what they were doing in Tekkitopia. He waited for an answer but no one came so he knocked again. This time he could here hushed voices inside.

"Why can't I answer the door?" A little boy said.

"Sssh!" A female voice hushed him, "because they're going to take us away." She whispered. Ridge didnt recognise the voices so he burst in, curiosity taking over him.

Inside was a woman huddled in a corner with a little boy who looked 5 years old. They looked scared to death. Ridgedog just looked at them, but didn't take pity. He was playing by the rules, so he would have to put the woman in the games because she wasn't supposed to be in Tekkitopia. But the boy, however would be safe because he is too young.

"Don't be scared. I don't bite. I'm Ridgedog, aka Ridge. What's your names?" The woman slowly let the boy go as she said,

"I'm Crystal and this is my little brother Yoshi." She said nervously. Ridge reached out a hand to help her up and she accepted.

"Do you want to go meet the other people living here?" Ridgedog said but didn't give them time to answer. He clicked his fingers and then the house was empty.

At the arena, everyone was staring at the stage, waiting the arrival of Ridgedog. What they didn't expect to see was a little boy appear on the stage with Ridgedog and an electric blue haired girl to fall from the sky onto Strippin.

After the crowd calmed down, Ridge spoke. He voice was so loud that he didn't need a microphone or anything to amplify his words.

"Welcome everyone to the Hungercraft Minegames! In this glass ball is your names. I will pick two at random, and they will be your partner. Yes, that means you are all in the games. Lets begin..." Ridgedog slowly lowered his hand into the ball and picked out two names. He looked at it thoughtfully before announcing,

"Xephos. You will be partnered with Honeydew. Consider yourself lucky you're with your usual team mate. Next we have Strippin... your partner is Nilesy." Strippin double face palmed, with Nilesy, they would surely lose.

The reaping went on for hours and in the end, this what the teams were:

Honeydew & Xephos

Lomadia & Lalna

Strippin & Nilesy

HybridPanda & NanoSounds

Sips & Rythian

Zoeya & Sjin

InTheLittleWood & Teep

Crystal wasn't in a team so Ridge had two choices: Make a team of 3 or let her survive on her own. He took a quick glance at Yoshi then put her with Strippin and Nilesy. He was doubting wether she would survive though with Nilesy on her team. She also didn't have the ability to respawn so if she died, she was gone forever.

After everyone had found their partners, Ridge silenced them, "Let the Games begin!" He clicked his fingers yet again and everyone was transported to a cell with the rest of their team. None of them knew what they were about to face, and who was going to die.


End file.
